Une nuit pas comme les autres
by lilyswanqueen
Summary: Alors qu'Henry est plongé dans le coma, Regina n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sort de chez elle et fait une rencontre qui pourrait bien changer sa vie. Swan/Queen !


Regina ne parvenait pas a trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de penser aux événements de la journée. Mais comment avait-elle pu faire ça ! Oui d'accord elle avait voulu se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute d'Emma. Mais pas pour la raison que tout le monde croyait. Elle avait voulu qu'Emma parte car ... comme le disait si bien sa mère, l'amour était une faiblesse. Oui Regina aimait Emma. Jamais elle ne lui avouerait bien sur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prise mais cette femme avait finit par la hanter. Elle pensait sans cesse a elle, ses beaux cheveux blonds, son odeur... cela la déstabilisait énormément. Le shérif s'était peu a peu immiscé en elle. Le maire de Storybrook avait donné ce... foutu chausson aux pomme à Emma dans l'espoir que quand elle ne serait plus, Regina pourrait enfin mener sa vengeance à bien. Elle savait que se venger n'était pas la solution, et à quoi bon se venger maintenant qu'elle s'était découvert des sentiments pour une autre personne que Daniel. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Snow ne lui avait pas gâché la vie , mais n'avait fait que la modifier un peu. Oui, Regina avait découvert qu'elle pouvait aimer à nouveau. Elle aimait Henry, évidemment c'était son fils. Mais avec Emma, c'était différent, elle l'aimait d'amour, comme Charming aimait Snow, ou comme Belle aimait Rumplestilskin. Et comme elle avait cru aimer Daniel. Oui elle l'avait aimé, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma c'était... beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus pur ! Elle savait que la belle blonde ne ressentirait jamais rien de tel pour elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi c'était son fils et non l'autre mère de ce dernier qui avait mangé le gâteau empoisonné, et qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même sur un lit d'hôpital sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir s'expliquer auprès d'Emma, sans pour autant lui avouer son amour, grand dieu non ! Elle voulait seulement lui dire que... elle était désolée. En même temps peut être que si elle lui disait ce qu'elle éprouvait cela arrangerait les affaires de tout le monde. Elle soupira. Elle tourna dans ses draps puis finit par se lever. Regina descendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de cidre. Elle regarda par le fenêtre tout en sirotant son verre, la nuit était tellement belle... Toujours en soupirait elle posa son verre dans l'évier et enfila son manteau par dessus sa nuisette. Sortir lui ferait surement le plus grand bien, marcher l'aidait a réfléchir.

Elle finit par se retrouver dans la forêt, sans pour autant savoir où exactement. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour rentrer chez elle. Regina s'assit par terre, le dos contre arbre. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle savait bien que personne ne prendrait la peine de la chercher de toute façon. Peut être Emma la trouverait-elle. Le maire secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Elle aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple. Elle aurait voulu qu'Emma l'aime en retour, que toutes les deux avec Henry, elles forment une famille. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Emma finirait bien par briser la malédiction et lorsque tout les habitants de Storybrook se rappelleraient comment la _méchante_ reine les avaient persécutés durant tant d'années. Doucement, une larme glissa sur la joue de Regina. C'est a ce moment la qu'un craquement retentit dans les bois. La brune sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle vit une chevelure blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Regina ne bougea pas. Quand Emma la vit elle n'émis aucunes réactions. Elle vint simplement s'assoir près d'elle.

Miss Swan, soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Écoutez, je... j'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi vous vouliez que je meure. Henry m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais un obstacle. Que vous ne pouviez pas assouvir votre vengeance tant que je serais en vie. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une histoire et rien qu'une histoire. Alors, pourquoi ?

Regina tourna la tête. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, voir le visage de celle qui faisait désormais battre son cœur, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle allait tout lui dire, il le fallait. Elle respira un grand coup :

Vous me laisserez finir sans m'interrompre ?

Heu ... oui, répondit-elle, légèrement méfiante.

Je devrais te détester Emma. Mais pourtant je... je n'y arrive pas. Ce que j'éprouve pour toi va au delà de la haine, c'est plus que ça... Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est ton visage que je vois. Ma mère ma toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse et j'ai finit par la croire. J'ai voulu t'éliminer parce que j'avais peur... peur que tu me nuise. Je sais c'est idiot, mais je t'aime Emma. Je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Maintenant, je sais que ma mère avait tord, parce que Henry est a l'hôpital. Il a fallu que ça arrive pour que je me rende compte que le fait qu'il soit dans le coma ne me rendait pas plus puissante, mais au contraire... ça me démolit. Si cela t'était arrivée a toi, comme cela aurait du être, je... je crois que je m'en serais voulu a vie et qu'elle se serait probablement terminée très tôt. Voilà, je vais y aller maintenant, termina-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Elle se leva et pris la direction de... elle ne savait plus. Mais elle fut retenue par la main d'Emma qui lui attrapait le bras.

Regina attend ! Je... ok. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu m'avouerait une chose pareil parce que, même moi je n'aurais pas osé t'avouer ça et pourtant je le ressent aussi, balbutia la blonde.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire... murmura Regina. Je... je... Oh merde.

Elle prit Emma par la taille et approcha son visage du sien, dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles ressentirent toutes les deux un violent électrochoc. Emma approfondit leur baiser et leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une chorégraphie sensuelle. Quand leurs baiser pris fin, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent longuement, sans se soucier de rien. Emma raccompagna Regina jusqu'à chez elle. Elles se quittèrent en un dernier baiser. Regina gagna la cuisine de sa maison en regardant sa pendule, il était six heure du matin. Elle déposa son manteau sur une chaise et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et songea qu'elle allait pouvoir être enfin heureuse, avec Emma. C'est en pensant a l'être qu'elle aimait que Regina finit par tomber dans les bras du doux dieu Morphée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait quelques heures plus tard, la malédiction serait rompue. Par qui ? Elle se creuserait longuement la tête et finirait par trouver. Elle avait elle-même brisée le sort en embrassant son véritable amour.


End file.
